


"I'll Tell Them What Happened"

by Emma_LupinBlack



Series: My one-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bad Writing, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Emotions, Hermione Granger Dies, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im sorry ab that, Kinda, One Shot, kinda graphic, past Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_LupinBlack/pseuds/Emma_LupinBlack
Summary: "Hermione Granger knew what was going to happen. She accepted it. She was content… Happy now…. It was for the greater good. Sure, her friends would mourn. But that’s what happens during war, right?"ORVoldemort wins. Draco is a loyal death eater. Hermione ends up saving her friends, but at the cost of her life.
Series: My one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	"I'll Tell Them What Happened"

**Author's Note:**

> Possible TW!!!! descriptions of violence and slit throats!!!!!

‘Why had that god awful house decide to teleport us here’, Hermione thought. ‘So close to Hogsmeade, its dangerous.’

The war…. Oh, the war… So many people were lost in vain as Voldemort took over the school. It wasn’t a school anymore. It was a horrific, death eater infested, new ministry for magic. After Voldemort took over the school he went on to overthrow the Britain Ministry. He had control now. Everyone had tried, so hard. But they were no match. At the final battle, Harry knew he wasn’t going to win, so he ran. Everyone with a brain ended up running. A lot were caught and killed, but a good amount of DA members got away including Harry, Ron, herself, Dean and Seamus, Neville and Luna, and the Weasleys… except for Fred…. he didn’t make it off the grounds.

They all managed to meet up at Ron’s Aunt Muriel’s old house. Except for Dean and Seamus who decided to move off to America to get married. Now they stayed at the aunt’s house, which would move magically every 8 hours. Hermione guessed it was because of the number of protection spells placed on it.

Back to the present, Hermione had made a small fire, not far but not too close to Hogsmeade in the Forbidden forest. She was using this as a distraction to keep away any possible death eaters from going near the house as it was slightly too close to Hogsmeade for their taste. As Hermione was about to leave the fire to go back to the house, she heard a voice in the distance. 

“The smoke was coming from over here you dunderheads! Hurry.”

She knew that voice instantly. Draco Malfoy. A Death Eater, and a quite loyal one too. Draco had gladly chosen the dark side at the battle, fighting with his parents and Voldemorts followers. Hermione looked at her watch.  _ 33 minutes till it leaves _ . She knew she would lead him right to the others. 

As the voices got closer she made a decision, a decision that she knew would probably end in her death. She climbed a tree until she could see Draco and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione wished what she knew would happen wouldn’t… 

“Over here. Search the area. Now!” Draco commanded

‘I just need to wait a little longer.’ _ 21 minutes till it leaves _ . Hermione kept an eye on her watch. It was time.

Hermione jumped down from where she was perched, 12 feet in the air. She landed on her side right near Draco. He whipped his head around and she turned on her front to try to get up, unsuccessfully.

“GRANGER! You stupid mudblood. Fall bitch?” he finished his sentence with a kick to her abdomen. He reached down and grabbed Hermione by the collar of her shirt and turned towards Drabbe and Goyle, who had run over once they heard Draco shout.

“Search the trees. The Mudblood just fell from one.” He spat out 'Mudblood' with such venom it almost got to Hermione but she threw her emotions aside.

“There’s no one else here, Your wasting your time, Malfoy.” Hermione said, trying to cover up her fear. 

“Tell me where they are and I’ll make your death quick.” Hermione only looked into Draco’s eyes definitely.

“Have it your way… Crucio!” 

It’s been a long time since Hermione felt pain like this. She fought to keep her mouth shut as she crumpled to the ground as Draco let go. Bellatrix’s crucio was far worse than Draco’s but now, after so long, it felt worse. He finally relented. 

“You’re making this harder than this needs to be granger… Tell me where the others are.” Draco said crouching down next to Hermione, wearing an evil smile on his face that told her she wasn’t going to be escaping this attack.

From her position, she could see her watch.  _ 11 minutes till it leaves _ . Just fourteen more minutes she needs to last. 

“I said there was no one else here.” she gasped out. 

Hermione Granger knew what was going to happen. She accepted it. She was content… Happy now…. It was for the greater good. Sure, her friends would mourn. But that’s what happens during war, right?

“You’re useless. Good for nothing Mudblood. You will die the same way your friends will before the hands of the Dark Lord.” Draco brought his wand up to Hermione’s kneck. It was held there for what felt like hours but were really minutes.

Hermione gave a small smile of content up at Draco. She wasn’t angry at him anymore. It was okay. The house was to teleport in 3 minutes. She was ready.

Dracos's expression softened for a moment.

“I’ll make sure they know what happened… Hermione.” Draco gave her a look and she knew he was being true to his word.

She and Draco had once gotten somewhat along when they were younger. If they saw each other in the library, they would study silently together. They’d ask each other questions about homework occasionally. That little agreement was long gone but she knew that he still remembered those days, long ago.

“ _ Sectumsempra.” _ she heard him whisper before she felt her throat being sliced. She didn’t squirm, didn’t try to stop the bleeding. She just closed her eyes…. And thought about her best friends. 

Hermione Jean Granger was never forgotten. Never did she become a faint memory in her friend’s heads.

  
  


_ Hermione opened her eyes and looked to her left where she saw a beautiful young red-head and an equally young man who looked exactly like Harry Potter. _

_ "Thank you for taking care of our son..."  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! it really crappy writing and I almost didn't post it but I decide why the fck not and post it. I wrote it in the middle of the night and I don't feel like rewriting it. But ya. Lowkey had me in tears at the time. On another note, I have another fic in the works. I'm going to get a good plot and a few chapters written before even think of posting it but ya. Hope you enjoyed this crappy one shot


End file.
